366 Days
by WhiteRabbit94
Summary: AU/ Porque a él, le había costado 366 días, el darse cuenta de lo mucho que se había enamorado de Yukino Aguria, y otros más, para atreverse a confesar lo obvio .:Roguekino:. Sting/Juvia/Gajeel BROTH


Y entonces, la fluffyness atacó mi yo interior:B, ¡Y que mejor con un largo y empalagoso one shot Roguekino!

No tengo nada que decir, solo, que es un AU, y que espero, les guste;)

Dedicado a _**happy anonymous**_ quien, me había pedido un Roguekino porque, él dice, escribo bien de esta pareja:D ¡Gracias! Oh sí, y también, habrá montón Rogue, Sting, Juvia & Gajeel BROTH! Oh también, todo lo que se menciona aquí, no me pertenece :B

Ahora sí, akfnsdklgnsdkgklsngklsd a leeeeeer! Por cierto! Este fic es raro, así que no se saquen de onda por la manera en que está escrita.

* * *

.

**Personajes:** Rogue Cheney & Yukino Aguria/ AU.

**Genero:** Romance/Friendship.

**Palabras:** 4, 448.

.

.

.

**3**66** D**ays.

.

Porque a él, le había costado 366 días, el darse cuenta, de lo mucho que se había enamorado de aquella chica de cabellos plateados, que se encontraba ahora, dándole la espalda.

366 días había tardado de darse cuenta de la obviedad de unos sentimientos, que se habían desarrollado con solo, un intercambio de discretas miradas.

366 días… y ni diez palabras había intercambiado con esa chica. La chica a la cual, conocía su nombre por casualidad, y también, la mayoría de sus gustos. Pero, ¿Cómo se había metido en este embrollo?, ¿Cómo él, Rogue Cheney, se había metido en este torbellino de incertidumbre?

Cómo rayos… ¿Cómo rayos había dejado que los días siguiesen pasando sin poder, decirle un simple hola a Yukino Aguria?, Oh claro, había tardado 366 días para darse cuenta de que estaba enamorado, y otros más, el atreverse, a confesar lo obvio…

_**Día 1.**_

— ¡Rogue-kun, apúrate o perderemos el tren! —gritó Juvia, una de sus _roomate _(por no decir que era la única chica del piso), mientras abordaba el transporte subterráneo.

El de mirada rojiza solo suspiró, mirando, como sus otros dos compañeros de piso, entraban como alma que lleva el diablo a aquel transporte. _Siempre_ era lo mismo con Sting, Gajeel y Juvia. Era una rutina, no podía cambiarla por más que quisiera.

Pero aun así, no podía dejar de estar molesto, pero no, no con ellos, sino con el maldito clima al cual, se le había dado la gana de dejar caer nieve. Blanca, brillante y desesperantemente fría, nieve. Un color brillante, un color que no le gustaba.

— ¡Rogue-kun, entra ya! —le regañó la de cabellos azules.

Y con un suspiro, se adentró al maldito transporte, el cual, no era de su agrado. Pero al menos en esta hora de la mañana, no era demasiado concurrido. Solo estaban estudiantes, y no muchos si se lo preguntaban.

—Oye rubio, límpiate la caca de paloma del uniforme—dijo el moreno de piercing.

—Cállate punk, y para tu información es avena, no ca…

— ¡Sting-kun! —Y ella, como buena amiga, sacó un pañuelo y comenzó a limpiarlo—Eres un sucio, y Gajeel-kun, a Juvia no le gusta que se molesten, así que compórtense ambos.

Rogue roló los ojos, escuchando, como una última persona entraba al tren y por ende, este comenzaba a avanzar.

Y lo primero que su mirada rojiza captó, fue una corta, pero brillante cabellera plateada con destellos azul celeste. Al igual, que una falda azul marina. Blusa blanca de botones, suéter de manga larga del mismo color. Y si sus conocimientos adquiridos de colores, gracias a Juvia, podía aventurarse a decir, que la bufanda que ahora llevaba adornando su garganta, era un llamativo color azul turquesa.

Colores brillantes, realmente lo eran.

Y él, los había odiado por completo.

_**Día 2.**_

Sting no lo había despertado, iba tarde. Y si había algo que a Rogue Cheney le encantaba de su academia Sabertooth, era su clase de literatura. Clase, que tenía a primera hora ese día.

Ni Juvia ni Gajeel lo habían despertado, aunque ahora que lo recordaba, Gajeel había tenido que ir a una práctica del equipo de futbol, y Juvia, tenía una junta a muy temprana hora con el comité escolar.

Bueno, ellos si tenían su perdón, no como aquel oxigenado…

—Al menos…—habló mirando un reloj digital que se encontraba, en la pared de aquel subterráneo—El tren no tarda en venir. Solo espero que llegue a tiempo para la clase de literatura.

Y de nuevo, quedó en silencio. Observando cómo la gente hablaba o se mandaba mensajes por teléfono, algunos incluso absortos en _Facebook_, ¿Qué acaso no tenían una vida?, ¿Por qué mierda había tanta gente enviciada con _Candy Crush_?

¿Qué acaso no había alguien normal como él, en ese lugar?

—_Ser o no ser, esa es la cuestión._

El Cheney se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz a su lado, más no se movió.

Solo abrió ligeramente los ojos al ver, que la persona que había hablado, era la misma chica de la mañana anterior.

La misma chica. Con el mismo cabello plateado, y la misma bufanda llamativa.

Pero con una voz tan suave que lo hizo, ignorar el desagrado de aquellos colores.

—_Somos el mismo material con que se tejen los sueños_—volvió a hablar, aunque Rogue, sabía que se lo decía más a sí misma, que a alguien más—_Nuestra pequeña vida está rodeaba de sueños._

Y entonces se dio cuenta, esa chiquilla estaba recitando a _Shakespeare_, ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

—Pasajeros de tren de las nueve y punto, favor de esperar detrás de la línea amarilla.

El par de adolescentes hizo caso omiso.

La chica, recitando sin darse cuenta de que era escuchada.

Y Rogue, fingiendo escuchar música mientras ponía atención en la voz de ella.

_**Día 6.**_

Se encontraban comiendo, en aquel puesto de ramen a las afueras de la academia. Comentando como les había ido en el transcurso del día.

Comentando, que Juvia había vuelto a rechazar tristemente a los chicos de primer año que se le habían confesado, comentando, que Gajeel había vuelto a ser llamado por el director gracias, a su concierto improvisado en la cafetería, comentando, que Sting tenía planeado ir a la academia Fairy Tail a hacerle una "amistosa" visita, a un tal Natsu Dragneel.

Y Rogue, él solo comía en silencio mientras que un mensaje de su hermano menor Frosh, era recién contestado.

—Rogue-kun, ¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó preocupada en susurros. Mientras que sus ojos buscaban los de él.

—Claro que lo estoy.

—Juvia no lo cree así.

Desvió la mirada. Sin querer, aquellos ojos de su amiga, últimamente lo estaban molestando un poco.

Ese azul marino, lo ponía un poco nervioso. Pero él sabía, no era culpa de Juvia. Solo era la culpa de una estúpida falda de tablones, de ese mismo color.

_**Día 10.**_

La chica misteriosa, se encontraba sentada enfrente de Rogue. Leyendo un libro el cual, el pelinegro no logró identificar ni gracias a la portada.

_**Día 15.**_

Nuevamente hacía frío. No era para menos, estaban en Febrero, día 14, pero Febrero al fin de cuentas. La nieve no faltaba en cualquier lugar al que caminara en el exterior. Un gran fastidio.

El ambiente era de enamorados, eso lo sabía bien él. El ambiente tenía aquel sentimiento acogedor y armonioso que solo, se podía ofrecer en esa fecha. Claro, no era como si los otros días no se pudieran profesar amor, pero ese día, al parecer era como una maldita explosión.

—Feliz día de San Valentín a todos—decía alegre su amiga repartiendo sus chocolates. De amistad, claro estaba.

Rogue sonrió un poco, mientras, comenzaba a caminar rumbo a la estación, siendo seguido por sus amigos, quienes ya devoraban sus golosinas caseras por parte de la Loxar, la cual ahora lloriqueaba por todo el esfuerzo en vano que había realizado.

Pero aun así, no le gustaban los días de San Valentín.

—Hoy Gajeel-punk irá a donde Levy-chan, ¿No es así? —preguntó Sting con burla, recibiendo un fuerte golpe en la nuca por parte del moreno.

Su amiga sonrió, sabiendo bien que eso era cierto. Gajeel, ese día, iría a ver a la chica que todos sabían, estaba enamorado, más el terco siempre negaba lo obvio.

—No es lindo Rogue-kun—canturreó, mientras el chico negó con la cabeza entrando a aquel tren—Oh Rogue-kun no seas amargado, Juvia sabe que si Rogue-kun piensa así, es porque aún no llega la chica ideal para él.

Pero el Cheney no la había escuchado.

Ya que su mirada, en esos momentos, estaba posada en una chica de cabellos plateados, que abrazaba en contra de su pecho una bolsa roja de corazones, la abrazaba, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

La abrazaba, como esas chicas que regalaban chocolates a sus enamorados.

Chasqueó la lengua.

— ¿Rogue-kun?

Rogue Cheney odiaba el día de San Valentín.

_**Día 15.5**_

Caminaba mirando el cielo el cielo nublado, debido, a otra pronta nevada. Caminaba mirando, como unas chicas de faldas azul marino, pasaban delante de él.

Caminaba mirando, como la chica misteriosa de la bufanda llamativa y libro desconocido, ocultaba su rostro con ambas manos.

Caminaba mirando, como la bolsa roja de corazones seguía con ella.

Y se detuvo mirando, como un chico de cabellos rosas, le limpiaba las lágrimas.

Sí, definitivamente, odiaba el día de San Valentín.

_**Día 30.**_

Sting les había pedido, o más bien, suplicado, que lo acompañaran al centro de Tokio a una sucursal de instrumentos. Gajeel no se había negado, obviamente él era uno de los más emocionados de ir, ya que también quería comprarse un nuevo bajo, y Juvia, bueno, ella necesitaba cuerdas para su violín, así que también accedió a ir sonrientemente.

Solo él, Rogue, los miraba como si de niños se tratasen, niños, que caminaban de un lado a otro mirando guitarras, bajos, pianos, violines, e incluso armónicas.

—Son unos críos…—susurró, pero luego sonrió al ver, como Juvia y Sting miraban maravillados, a un Gajeel que hacía una demostración de lo que sabía hacer.

Pero eran sus amigos, sus mejores amigos. Los cuales por nada ni por nadie, cambiaría.

— ¡Rogue, préstame dinero! —escuchó a Sting decir.

Aunque bueno… a Sting, por una buena oferta, quizás hasta lo pensaría.

¿Pero quién era él para cambiar, la actitud de su mejor amigo, casi incluso hermano? Pero antes, de poder responder algo, la melodía de un piano lo distrajo. Pero no solo a él.

Rogue puede jurar, que toda la gente de aquel lugar, se detuvo a escuchar aquella maravillosa melodía.

Maravillosa melodía, que él comenzó a seguir, no sin antes dejarle su cartera a su amigo, y no sin antes, mirar si no chocaba con algo en el camino.

¿Cuál fue su sorpresa al descubrir, quien tocaba aquella pieza?

¿Cuál fue la sorpresa de Rogue al descubrir, a la misteriosa chica de colores brillantes tocando semejante melodía?

—_Está inocencia es brillante, espero que esto prevalezca. Este momento es perfecto, por favor no te vayas…_

Y cuál fue su sorpresa, al verse atrapado en sus ojos mientras cantaba.

Unos enormes ojos brillantes, a los cuales no les había puesto atención. Unos ojos, que podrían hacerse pasar por el color miel. Pero que si los analizabas detenidamente, te dabas cuenta de un tono más fuerte, cálido. Una combinación de un atardecer en pleno invierno.

—Cómo el ámbar…

Susurró Rogue, mientras se daba cuenta, de que la chica misteriosa, aun no aceptaba su presencia.

_**Día 37.**_

La chica de cabellos plateados, ese día no había usado su bufanda azul turquesa.

_**Día 49.**_

A Rogue, le gustaba el té con miel que estaba en su taza cuando observaba el ocaso, del pleno atardecer.

_**Día 50.**_

La chica misteriosa no hizo presencia en la estación.

_**Día 51.**_

La chica misteriosa, tampoco había asistido ese día.

_**Día 52**__._

Rogue, había pensado que, el césped verde se vería mejor adornado, con un poco de brillante nieve.

_**Día 53.**_

Tampoco apareció, y el Cheney, se sorprendió ante su propia decepción.

_**Día 60.**_

Ella apareció nuevamente, aunque, con un notorio cambio, que hizo que Rogue abriera los ojos levemente.

Un collarín, no estaba en sus planes de nuevo accesorio de cuando, ella volviera a poner un pie en la estación.

Ni tampoco estaba en sus planes, el haberse preocupado cuando vio, que un quejido de dolor salió de sus labios.

_**Día 68.**_

Era su día libre, nada de escuela, amigos entrometidos ni reuniones familiares. Solo él, y el gusto de complacerse con pequeños artículos de su uso personal y diversión.

Tenía pensando ir a _Dreyar's Music_ a comprar unos álbumes, que desde hace tiempo, estaban en su lista de cosas por tener.

— ¡Bienvenido Rogue-chan! —saludó la esposa del dueño del lugar, Mirajane Strauss, o mejor dicho, Mirajane Dreyar—Adelante, busca lo que quieras, Lissana-chan te despechará cuando hayas terminado.

—Gracias, Mira-san.

¿Lissana?, oh sí, la chica de la academia Fairy Tail que traía a su amigo de un lado para el otro.

Rogue caminó entre estante a estante, buscando, mirando, si lo que quería adquirir se encontraba ahí.

¡Y ahí estaban, _Adelitas Way y Linkin Park_!

Sonrío un poco, mientras los tomaba y daba media vuelta, escuchando, la puerta del recibidor abrirse, y la encantadora voz de la albina.

— ¡Yukino-chan, bienvenida!

Entonces, una chica de cabellos plateados, pasó caminando al lado de Rogue. Y este, solo la miraba sin poder despegar su vista. Observó con cuidado, como _Yukino_, tomaba un álbum llamado _Dear Agony_ de unos tal _Breaking Benjamin_. Un grupo, que él nunca antes había escuchado.

La chica misteriosa, ese día, había sido presentada a él.

Yukino. Ese es su nombre.

Ya no había más chica misteriosa.

_**Día 71.**_

Yukino, volvió a usar la bufanda turquesa, aunque el collarín no la dejaba enrollársela como debía en el cuello.

_**Día 72.**_

Rogue la miró todo el tiempo que estuvieron ambos, en la estación de tren.

_**Día 76.**_

Descubrió que asistía a la academia Fairy Tail.

_**Día 77.**_

Rogue regresó a _Dreyar's Music_ a comprar un álbum de _Breaking Benjamín._

_**Día 80.**_

Yukino jugaba con su celular y sonría, al recibir mensajes de, bueno, quien sabe.

Sting solo notó, como su amigo maldecía en voz baja.

_**Día 95.**_

Se llevó a cabo un partido amistoso entre Fairy Tail y Sabertooth. Siendo esta última, la invitada. Aunque eso no quiso decir que fueran mal tratados por su academia "rival". Al contrario, todos fueron amistosos.

Rogue miraba como Sting le pasaba el balón a Gajeel, y este, a Orga. Pero eso no evitó que un azabache se la robara y por ende, se la pasara a un chico de cabellos rosas.

Que él, había visto meses atrás, junto a la chica no tan misteriosa. La cual, ahora él estaba divisando en las gradas. Sonriendo abiertamente, hacia donde el de cabellos rosas estaba.

— ¡Sting-kun, Gajeel-kun, ustedes son los mejores! —animó Juvia a sus amigos, mientras un azabache de Fairy Tail, se caía en pleno partido por distraerse mirándola.

Eso le pareció divertido a Rogue. Mas luego, su mirada se tornó seria.

_**Día 99.**_

Rogue miró el portátil de Sting, en donde estaban las fotos del día del partido amistoso. Habían fotos de ellos, claro estaba. Y también, con chicos de Fairy Tail, ¿Y acaso Levy era esa enana de cabellos azules?, pero bueno, volviendo a lo que estaba.

También, había fotos de la tal Lissana, la hermana menor de Mirajane.

Pero si hubo algo que lo dejó estupefacto, había sido una fotografía de Sting, pasando su brazo por lo hombros de una sonrojada Yukino.

_**Día 100.**_

Rogue no habló con Sting.

_**Día 103.**_

Yukino ya no usaba su collarín y tarareó una canción.

_**Día 104.**_

Rogue escuchó la canción _Give me a sign_ al descubrir, que era la que ella estaba tarareando en la estación.

_**Día 105.**_

Estaban en primavera.

_**Día 134.**_

Ella estaba usando una mascada azul turquesa.

_**Día 167.**_

— ¡Rogue-kun!, Juvia necesita que la ayudes en su tarea.

El pelinegro suspiró, pero asintió, mirando como su amiga se sentaba. Estaban en la biblioteca de la academia.

— ¿De qué es ahora, Juvia?

—Literatura—respondió—Juvia sabe que Rogue-kun es el mejor en este ámbito, por eso ella quiere que la ayudes por favor.

Sonrió, la mocosa sabía con qué palabras convencerlo. El chico asintió solemnemente, para que su amiga siguiera hablando.

—Le encargaron a Juvia leer un libro, pero Juvia no lo entiende—dijo abriendo su maletín—Así que para Juvia sería una salvación, que Rogue-kun la ayude a comprenderlo.

—Lo haré, no tienes que exagerar las cosas—tomó un sorbo de su café—¿Qué libro es?

—Este.

Y los ojos de Rogue, se sorprendieron al ver, que era la misma portada del libro, que no había podido descifrar cuando lo estaba leyendo Yukino meses atrás.

—Qué libro es…

—_El vendedor de sueños._

_**Día 170.**_

Juvia sacó una nota excelente en su clase de literatura.

_**Día 171.**_

Rogue, compró un nuevo libro en la biblioteca _McGarden._

_**Día 190.**_

Yukino y Rogue tuvieron contacto visual en la tienda de discos.

_**Día 196.**_

Sting y Lissana se hicieron novios.

_**Día 215.**_

El Cheney estiró los brazos y caminó hacia la cocina. Mirando, como los rayos del sol iluminaban el lugar.

Oh sí. Odiaba los domingos, ya que ese día, él no podía verla. Para qué negarlo.

Todos los días, de lunes a viernes, e incluso algunas veces sábado, él veía a la chica de la ahora mascada turquesa. La veía, y se sorprendía por cada cosa nueva que descubría de ella.

Oh sí. Odiaba los domingos.

_**Día 216.**_

Amaba los lunes.

Era lunes, y ella había abordado su tren.

_**Día 230.**_

Su cabello había crecido un poco. Incluso ahora, podía hacerse una coleta de lado.

_**Día 232.**_

Sting descubrió los álbumes que el Cheney, tenía escondidos. Una sonrisa surcó en su rostro.

_**Día 233.**_

Sting miró, como Rogue observa a Yukino en el tren.

_**Día 234.**_

Sting le contó a Lissana, que su amigo estaba enamorado de Yukino.

_**Día 240.**_

El pelinegro aprendió a tocar el piano y también, la canción que la chica de cabellos plateados había cantado en aquella tienda, hace casi medio año atrás.

_**Día 241.**_

Juvia les contó como un tal Gray-sama la había salvado de unos bandidos, y como este, le había presentado a sus amistades, entre esas, una tal Yukino Aguria.

_**Día 245.**_

Yukino Aguria era su nombre completo, o eso supo Rogue, cuando escuchaba a Sting y Juvia hablar alegremente sobre ella.

_**Día 260.**_

Rogue tuvo su primer sueño con Yukino.

Y eso, en lugar de preocuparlo, le gustó. Le gustó e imaginó, que su mano que en sueños tenía agarrada la de la Aguria, aun lo estaba haciendo en el mundo de los despiertos.

_**Día 276.**_

Rogue volvió a soñar con ella.

A diferencia de antes, ahora no le había gustado. Ahora, no había disfrutado del sueño, pero, ¿Por qué?

Había sucedido lo mismo. Él por fin le había hablado, ella le había seguido la corriente, ambos, ignoraban su parada y bajaban un distrito más adelante, y ambos, salían tomados de la mano.

Pero si era el mismo sueño, ¿Por qué no lo había disfrutado?

_**Día 284.**_

—Hey, ¿Qué sucede?

Rogue miró a Gajeel, sorprendido, ¿Acaso el Redfox había notado algo extraño en él?

—Porque la pregunta.

—Sting dice que andas raro, y Juvia está preocupada—se sentó a su lado—Dime Rogue.

Pausó un poco.

— ¿Andas en drogas?

Según muchos, una droga es cuando se eres adicto a algo. Quizás, a una sustancia dañina, a un alimento, acción o incluso _personas _con cabelleras plateadas_._

Así que…

—No, no consumo drogas Gajeel.

…sí, consumía drogas.

_**Día 301.**_

Se encontraba en el parque, con un lápiz en la mano y su cuaderno en la otra. Tratando de encontrar inspiración para así, comenzar a escribir un poema que tenía de tarea.

No había inspiración, no le llegaba nada, por más que pensaba, por más que miraba las flores y escuchaba a los canarios, esta maldita inspiración no venía en lo absoluto.

¿Sería acaso que su cerebro estaba seco?

— ¡Yukino-chan! —escuchó que gritaban, por lo que rápidamente, miró hacia adelante, donde una rubia que estaba tomada de la mano de Natsu Dragneel, sonreía a _ella._

Vestía un lindo vestido blanco, con destellos azules y unas sandalias de piso.

Blanco y azul. Siempre eran esos dos colores.

—Lucy-chan, Natsu-san, hola—saludó con una sonrisa.

Una sonrisa que hizo, que Rogue se sonrojara y cayera de la banca.

Pero con una sonrisa al darse cuenta, de que ya tenía una muy buena inspiración.

_**Día 315.**_

Yukino subió al tren y se sentó en el único asiento disponible.

Asiento que venía siendo, el contiguo al del Cheney. Quien sintió, como su corazón comenzaba a salir de su pecho.

¿Sería acaso que podría tener taquicardia?

_**Día 321.**_

Ella volvió a sentarse a su lado. Demasiado cerca, para esa taquicardia que comenzaba, cada vez que Yukino estaba cerca.

_**Día 322.**_

Yukino había agarrado gusto de sentarse junto a él. Y Rogue, había aceptado que esa chica siempre se salía con la suya, sin necesidad de decir ni una sola palabra.

Aunque las miradas de burla de Sting y Gajeel, junto a la soñadora de Juvia, no ayudaba con el bochorno que ahora tenía.

_**Día 327.**_

Rogue miró hacia donde la chica estaba escribiendo.

Veía, que era al parecer una canción, la letra hacía parecer que eso era.

No pudo evitarlo, Yukino, como en su mente siempre la llamaba, tenía un rostro muy bonito cuando estaba serio, analizando las palabras, y dejando que su mano viajara a combinar letras con sensaciones.

Mirando, como su cabello que ya llegaba un poco rozando sus hombros, ahora volaba como alas de mariposa, mirando, como sus labios mordisqueaban con ansiedad la goma de borrador de aquel lapicero, mirando, como sus ojos nerviosos parecían no estar de acuerdo, con lo que recién había escrito.

"_Siempre yo, busqué evidencia de que aquí estabas tú, sin pensar, y sin saber que estabas, dentro de mi alma"_

Eso decía, con perfecta cursiva, y si la canción iba igual que su tarareo, él podría aventurarse que sería una perfecta, y hermosa canción.

"_Suena la frágil melodía, ¿Se escuchará el sonido que oí?, para dar seguridad…"_

—Pero ya no me importará disimular más este cruel temor…

Y se detuvo, el lápiz no escribió más.

Entonces, Rogue se atrevió;

—_Cómo si nada fuese verdad._

Yukino lo miró sorprendida, al escuchar, que él había terminado la canción.

Y ante cualquier calculo o pensamiento de Rogue, la Aguria le sonrió tiernamente.

Haciendo, que el corazón de Rogue al igual que su rostro, se calentara furiosamente.

_**Día 328**_

No se atrevió a hablar con ella.

_**Día 329.**_

Ella, tampoco buscó hablar con él.

_**Día 336.**_

Rogue le escribió una canción.

_**Día 337.**_

Y la rompió en pedazos.

_**Día 345.**_

Yukino se quedó dormida en el hombro de Rogue, y este, dejó caer la cabeza a su regazo.

Haciendo alusión de la imagen, de una tierna pareja.

_**Día 349.**_

Rogue sentía mariposas en el estómago, o al menos, eso había gritado Juvia.

_**Día 350.**_

Sting resopló y telefoneó a Lissana, diciéndole que Rogue era más lento que un caracol.

_**Día 353.**_

Gajeel reafirmó su idea de que Rogue, consumía drogas, y esas drogas, usaban faldas azul marino y mascadas turquesa.

_**Día 357.**_

Rogue quería ver a Yukino.

_**Día 358.**_

—Hey Rogue, ¿En quién piensas?

En Yukino.

—En Nadie.

Solo, en Yukino.

_**Día 359.**_

—Rogue-kun, Yukino-san es muy mona, ¿No te parece?

Monísima.

— ¿Quién?

Y muy hermosa.

_**Día 360.**_

—Yukino tiene un trasero grande.

— ¡Ga-Gajeel! —gritó sonrojado.

_**Día 361.**_

Rogue, no había podido sostenerle la mirada a Yukino, y ella, bajó la mirada al notar, que el pelinegro no había querido mantener contacto visual con ella.

El corazón de Yukino ese día, vaciló, y por ende, se sentó al lado de Juvia, quien con una sonrisa la aceptó gustosa con ella.

Ignorando, al apachurrado Cheney.

_**Día 362.**_

Cayó nieve, y Rogue sonrió al recordar que el blanco, era su nuevo color favorito.

_**Día 363.**_

Soñó con Yukino. Soñó que la abrazaba, y la besaba.

_**Día 364.**_

Ella no apareció en la estación. Y eso, le mandó una daga al corazón.

_**Día 365.**_

Se cumplió un año desde la primera vez, que había visto a Yukino. Era su aniversario. El aniversario de cuando, sus colores llamativos habían captado su absoluta atención, un año, desde que se encontraban en todas partes pero sin decirse ni una sola palabra.

Un año, desde que él había cambiado, gracias a la presencia silenciosa de ella.

Un año… desde que esas emociones desarrolladas en él, se habían salido de control.

_**Día 366.**_

Sting se lo había gritado.

— ¡Por una mierda Rogue, está más que claro que te desvives por Yuki-san!, ¡Joder, desde que la viste tienes esa cara de idiota!

Su corazón se aceleró, Juvia, le tomó la mano.

—Juvia apoya a Rogue-kun en todo, además… Juvia está segura que Yukino-san es la ideal para Rogue-kun.

Y Gajeel, el solo asintió con la cabeza.

_**Día 367.**_

Se armó de valor y se plantó la idea, de confesar sus sentimientos.

Pero Yukino, nuevamente, no había aparecido en la estación.

_Y así, fueron pasando los días, y Yukino Aguria, no daba rastros de vida, o al menos, no en el círculo vicioso de Rogue Cheney._

_Sus amigos no decían nada, solo lo apoyaban en silencio. Notando, las ojeras en sus ojos y también, las partituras tiradas en su habitación._

_Rogue estaba cansado, pero realmente, realmente, quería verla._

_Quería a Yukino Aguria._

_**Día 377.**_

Y ahora, ahí estaba, mirando a la chica de cabellos plateados dándole la espalda.

Mirando, como escribía en su cuaderno. En la banca de aquel parque, donde él, había escrito un poema, inspirando en ella.

Había sido una suerte, haberla encontrado en ese lugar.

—Yuki…

—Hola, Rogue-kun—saludó ella primero, pero sin voltear a verlo.

El Cheney se sorprendió.

—Cómo…

—Sting me dijo que vendrías aquí—respondió—Así que… también vine.

Sonrió ante su respuesta, ese Sting, vaya que era un gran, pero gran amigo.

—Esta es nuestra conversación más larga—bromeó ella—Creí que con decirte hola te irías y no me hablarías hasta luego de un año.

— ¡Nunca haría eso! —Gritó, estando ya, parando enfrente de ella—E-Es decir Y-Yukino...

Pero entonces, ella lo había interrumpido parándose, para estar, delante de él también.

—Somos tan tontos, que tuvimos que escuchar incluso nuestros nombres de otras personas—se sonrojó—Me habría gustado que fueras tú, Rogue-kun, quien me hubiera dicho tu nombre.

—Yo también…—murmuró, y con toda la valentía del mundo, tomando su mano—Me habría encantado escuchar de ti, diciéndome tu nombre.

La nieve, siguió cayendo. Rogue, acomodó la bufanda turquesa de Yukino. Y Yukino, acomodó el gorro rojo de Rogue.

— ¿Sabes que días es hoy Rogue-kun?

Lo pensó, apretando más el agarre.

—No.

Ella sonrió.

—Es día de San Valentín.

Entonces, sacó aquella misma bolsa roja con corazones, y se la entregó.

—Creo que, tardé también un año para dártelo, lo siento.

Pero él sonrió, ignorando el nerviosismo en su voz, e ignorando, el temblor en todo su cuerpo.

—No importa. Ya que el menos, será mi primer chocolate de San Valentín, y también… nuestra primera celebración _juntos._

Y en ese momento, fue cuando Rogue se dio cuenta, del porqué, sus sueños con Yukino ya no eran de su agrado.

Y era, porque tocar la mano de Yukino en el exterior, era la gloria. Abrazarla en el mundo de los despiertos, era un gozo.

—Te quiero Rogue-kun.

Sonrió besando su frente. Ambos sonrojados.

—Y yo a ti, Yuki.

Y con esto, una nueva cuenta había comenzado.

_**Día 1.**_

Rogue Cheney y Yukino Aguria, se habían besado bajo la nieve de Febrero.

.

.

_Fin._

* * *

dslkjglsjlgkjdskgljsdlkgjksl tantan :B Todo raro lo sé, pero quería escribir un Roguekino joder!

Espero que les haya gustado turururur~

_Y espero ver sus lindos reviews pronto._

Cuídense.

Ja-ne!

**U**sagi-**c**han.


End file.
